Once Bitten
by BE-A-TLE
Summary: What if Revealed hadn't wrapped up so nicely?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm not associated with Crossing Jordan in any way shape or form. Don't Sue.

Author Notes: Well, I liked Revealed the best out of all the episodes I've seen so far, but I always thought, well what if things didn't wrap up so nicely in the end? And Since I'm a sucker for plot bunnies and making my favorite character suffer (So sorry Nigel) This is the result.

Chapter 1: Dark Shadow

Dr. Nigel Townsend didn't bother to turn on the lights. He knew his work area better than he knew his apartment. He side stepped a book that had fallen at some point and he had never bothered to pick up. He crossed over to where his microscope sat, waiting for him. He hummed softly to himself, the case had been solved. He had been wrong, obviously, and he was feeling rather stupid about it. He moved to retrieve some slides when he heard the faintest sound of shoes scrapping against the floor. Thinking he was imagining things he glanced up. He was a little startled when a dark shadow moved in the corner.

"That you Bug?" He asked, thinking the slightly odd man was perhaps trying to have a go at him. He started back, that wasn't Bug, the height was wrong, the stance. "Who's there?" He demanded. He squinted in the darkness trying to make out the shape. His heart jumped into his throat, when Frank Jones finally came into focus. He shouldn't have anything to fear, but there was a glint in the man's eye that had the taller man throughly unnerved.

"You believe in the vampire." Frank began, advancing on the fearful criminalist. "You believed I killed that man. That I drank his blood." Nigel back peddled around his desk, trying to put distance between the advancing man and himself. His ankle caught the corner of the desk, and he crumpled in a heap, with a surprised yelp. Before he had time to straight himself out, Frank was upon him, his knee's pressing him to the floor, his weight to much for him to push off. Frank leaned forward, licking his lips slightly.

"What are you doing, get off me!" Nigel demanded, hoping he didn't sound as frightened as he was. All he wanted was for this strange man to leave. He wouldn't say anything if the man would just go. With the way the man was eyeing him however, he got the distinct feeling things were about to take a very bad turn. He felt Frank's knee dig more harshly into his ribs and he fell silent as the vampire eyed him quietly.

"It's a rush you know. Siring someone. It never gets old." Frank murmured, leaning down. Nigel brough his free arm up instinctivly to protect his neck. He was surprised and horrified to feel Frank's fake, yet deady fangs sink to flesh. Nigel found his voice again, and howled in protest, pain, and fear. Frank had bitten him right over the pulse in his wrist, and he was already beginning to feel light headed, as the man drew blood. It seemed to go on forever while the man drew blood out. He gasped in relief when he the teeth released the broken skin and Frank move back from him. He smiled, Nigel's blood dripping off his fangs, before leaning down again, Nigel couldn't get his arm in front of his throat this time. Frank smiled against his throat and made a few small gashes. Nigel winced as he felt blood begin to trickle down his throat. "To remember me by. until our next meeting." He hissed in Nigel's ear, before standing and sliding effortlessly out the door.

"Help.." Nigel called as loudly as he could. He vaguly realized no one was near enough to his office to hear him. He slowly, painstakingly hauled himself up to his feet, feeling his world go topsy turvsy for a moment. He reached out for his desk to help steady himself. He gasped in a couple deep breaths and staggared to the door. Blood trickled down his neck and his wrist was making puddles on the floor. If he didn't get help soon, he was going to bleed out, He had nicked the vien and Nigel was pumping blood. He stumbled weakly down the hall and towards Garret's office. He made it half way down before his world tilted, and he crashed heavily to the ground. He couldn't move, and felt the pull of unconciousness. Sad resigned eyes casted one last pleading glance towards the doors which remained shut. When unconciousness came, it came quickly, and Nigel slipped into the darkness.

Jordan Cavanaugh was surprised at the very least to find Nigel sprawled out across the tile floor in front of her office. When she had heard the muffled thump, she had assumed someone had just tripped. When she didn't hear them get up, she opened the door. Any smart remark she may have had, died on the tip of her tongue when she saw the pool of blood that was rapidly spreading around him. She cried out in horror and surprise drawing several people out of their offices. Many similar cries followed and Garret knelt beside the fallen man.

"Go get some gauze and someone call 911" He shouted. Garret Macy was a hard man to rattle, but seeing the man he had berrated the day before, laying pale and life less in the hall his heart had constricted in his chest. People ran in seperate directions to do as what was asked. Bug returned, loaded down with gauze, casting a horrified and worried glance down at the man he spent so much time with.

"What happened?" Bug asked, there was blood leaking down from the man's wrist but no one would think him capable of slitting his wrist. Nigel knew easier, less painful ways to go if that had been the case. No he had been in the process of trying to find help, and suicide wouldn't explain the nicks on his neck. Something weird had been going on.

"Bite marks?" Jordan questioned suddenly, locating the two holes.. When she gently prodded the wound, Nigel whimpered quietly, and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Jesus Christ, what were you doing?" Garret mumbled.

"More importantly, how long has he been laying here, and how come no one knew anything!?" Jordan demanded, gently pushing some of his dark hair off his face. "Hang in there Nige...we're here now." She murmured softly into the ear of the wounded man.

"He's bleeding to fast." Bug said as he exchange the gauze he had for a new square, applying pressure. "It must have happened recently, or he'd be dead." Jordan shot him a angry look, but remained silent. When the ambulance finally arrived, the others were pushed back and Nigel was hurried away in the ambulance. A few moments later, Bug, Jordan, and Garret were heading towards their cars. They dealt with death every day, but they didn't want to deal with the fact that the next autopsy might be on one of their own.

Well, that's it for Chapter one. If you guys liked it, there will be more. If not, we'll leave it at this.


	2. Hurt Like a Bugger

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm not associated with Crossing Jordan in any way shape or form. Don't Sue.

Author Notes: Well, I liked Revealed the best out of all the episodes I've seen so far, but I always thought, well what if things didn't wrap up so nicely in the end? And Since I'm a sucker for plot bunnies and making my favorite character suffer (So sorry Nigel) This is the result.

Thanks to everyone who reveiwed the first chapter! I hope you like this one as well.

Chapter 2: Hurt Like a Bugger

Nigel slept peacefully now. He's wrist had been wrapped, and the cuts on his neck had been cleaned. Jordan sat in the chair by his bed, the others had been in and out over the course of the day, but she had been hard to move. Garret had stayed until he was called away, and Bug had gone to tend to Nigels animals for him. A hand curled around her shoulder, and she saw Det. Woody Hoyt. A look of great remorse on his face.

"How is he?" He asked quietly. Woody had always been fond of Nigel, he was funny and he was good at what he did, very reliable, Woody felt somewhat responsible for the condition the british man was in.

"He lost a lot of blood." Jordan replied. Woody didn't reply, his gaze was transfixed past her, and when she turned her head, she found herself caught in Nigel's groggy gaze.

"Hey, Nigel, how you feeling?" She asked softly. He looked at her vaguly confused.

"I had hoped that was all just an odd dream Love." He replied. He looked past her to Woody. "Well, I wasn't completely wrong. He was dangerous."

"You think you could tell me what happened?" Woody asked gently.

"Aren't you a homicide detective?" Nigel quipped.

"This was attempted, and it's a personal intrest." Nigel raised an eyebrow and shifted uneasily.

"I was in my office, I didn't bother to turn on the light, I wasn't going to be there to much longer. I heard something, and at first I thought it was Buggles, just having a go at me, but it wasn't."

"Who was it Nigel?" Jordan pressed gently.

"Frank Jones. He _was_ dangerous I guess. Pinned me down, dug his knee's into my ribs and left shoulder. He told me that siring people never got old. I brought my right arm up to keep him off my throat, and he surprised me by sinking his teeth into it." He shuddered, as he motioned to the cuts on his neck. "He said these were to remember him by until next time." Woody cursed quietly under his breath.

"Don't worry, we'll catch him, there sure as hell won't be a next time." Woody said, watching as Jordan began fussing over the tall englishman. She smoothed back his hair, and he tried to smile reassuringly at her. He looked exhausted, and in pain.

"Hurt like a bugger it did." Nigel mumbled. "Never been bit by a person before, I bet he gave me rabies." He tried to joke.

"You lost a lot of blood Nige, maybe you should rest?" Jordan said uneasily hoovering beside him. Nigel yawned in response. "I'll call the others, they've been in and out all day." She smiled at him, before hurrying away. Woody turned his attention to Nigel.

"I had no idea he'd turn violent." Woody apologized. "Didnt know he'd go after you, figured he'd leave you and Garret pretty much alone."

"I thought it was him." Nigel frowned. "I...I guess he knew I was the one egging you on. Wanted payback for being accused." Nigel absently rubbed his wrist.

"Why don't you rest." Woody repeated Jordan's earlier statement. "We're going to get on this right away, and since you made the ID on the guy, we're gonna start building a case. There won't be a next time Nigel, I promise."

"No worries." Nigel replied, letting out a splitting yawn.

"Sleep." Woody commanded as he was leaving the room, Nigel was asleep before the door shut.

Nigel was released from the hospital the next day. Despite the offer for a few days off, he returned to work immediately. He moved around his office and saw, the blood had been cleaned and his things had been straightened. He looked up as someone entered the room, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Bug." He greeted, nearly sighing with relief. The other man seemed hesitant before speaking.

"If you need anything, I'll be around ok?" He offered. Nigel had gotten offers out the wazoo to come to them if he needed help, but somehow he didn't feel irritated that Bug had offered as well. It was a rare lapse of his normal demenor, and concern shown through.

"Thanks." He replied easily, not betraying anything. "I appreciate that." Bug nodded and hurried out of the room. Nigel smiled to himself and moved into the hall. Woody hurried up to him, Garret and Peter in tow.

"Nigel, Frank Jones is gone...He just vanished,but... your apartment has been broken into..."

"Is my cat ok?" Nigel asked absently. Woody blinked in surprise, and then frowned at the blank expression on Nigel's face.

"Yes, your cats fine." Garret assured.

"We believe it was Jones, we don't want you going to your apartment tonight."

"But.."

"No but's Nigel." Woody broke in. "He already knows where you work, and now he knows where you live."

"He can stay with me." Peter offered.

"No." Nigel broke in.

"Nigel...I know you don't want to leave your apartment but-" Woody began, but Nigel broke in.

"No, because then he'll know where Peter lives. It's bad enough I'm messing with it, I'm not dragging anyone else into it." Nigel shook his head. "I'm working a double tonight anyway."

"We want to assign an officer to watch after you." Woody said. Nigel opened his mouth to protest, but Garret cut him off.

"It's a good idea Nigel." He said in his most no nonsense voice, he frowned when Nigel schooled his features into neutral.

"Fine." Nigel said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some tests to run." He turned on his heel, and hurried down the hall, Peter following quickly behind.

"That was easy....." Woody said, slightly surprised. "I was expecting a big up roar."

"Not normal behavior." Garret agreed. "He'll comply, I think he's spooked over what happened and trying to hide it." Woody nodded.

"I admit, when it came down Nigel had been attacked, the last thing that crossed my mind was he'd been bitten by some whack job who thinks he's a vampire." Garret gave him a slightly odd glance, but turned his face in the direction Nigel had left.

"When does the officer start?"

"As soon as I go get him." Woody replied, as he headed towards the elevators."Make sure he's not alone." He called over his shoulder.


	3. Don't Make Yourself Sick Over It

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm not associated with Crossing Jordan in any way shape or form. Don't Sue.

Author Notes: Well, I liked Revealed the best out of all the episodes I've seen so far, but I always thought, well what if things didn't wrap up so nicely in the end? And Since I'm a sucker for plot bunnies and making my favorite character suffer (So sorry Nigel) This is the result.

Thanks so much for everyone who's reviewed so far!

Chapter 3: Don't Make Yourself Sick Over it.

The officer for the most part, stayed out of Nigel's way. Standing in corners or sitting a good distance away. Bug and Nigel stood huddled over a body.

"Pretty cut and dry. What time do you get off, maybe we could go grab breakfast." Bug said, and Nigel glanced at him oddly. Bug very rarely tried to make any type of small talk.

"I get off at seven."

"Me too, so breakfast?"

"Alright." Nigel agreed, the officer shifted in his seat. "Better make it for three." Bug cracked a small smile and nodded slightly, before beginning to sew the man shut. The beeper on the officers belt went off, and he quickly stepped just outside the door.

"Isn't this your second double this week?" Bug asked suddenly, switching subjects.

"Yeah. I'm making up time for the hospital stay." Nigel replied stifling a yawn. Before Bug could reply, the door slammed open and the officer who was suppose to be watching Nigel fell into the room. Nigel started in surprise before hurrying forward and dropping to his knee's next to the fallen officer. "Call 911!" he yelled, Bug nodded and did so giving all the information they needed. He hung up and stood still, before suddenly realizing that Nigel was kneeling alone in front of the door. He clamped his hand down over the tall englishman's shoulder, causing him to start.

"Nigel..." He muttered, pulling him back, when he didn't readily move, Bug pulled him off his feet, causing him to stumble down onto his butt. Nigel grunted as he hit the floor. "Nigel, get back towards the desk." Bug moved towards the door slowly, a scaple clutched in one hand. The door swung open again, with a cry of,

"Police!" Woody brought up the rear, and he veered towards Nigel as the others tended to their fallen commrade.

"Did either of you see anything?" He questioned.

"No, his beeper went off, and he stepped outside." Bug answered.

"Is he ok?" Nigel asked looking past them and at the fallen man.

"Nigel." Woody said, stepping in front of him and attempting to block his view. "Nigel listen to me." Nigel tore his eyes away from the officer who was being loaded onto a strecher.

"It was him wasn't it." Nigel asked flatly.

"We think so. He's been bitten, and I'd imagine, the bite marks would match the one on your wrist." Nigel shut his eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again.

"No one is safe around me then."

"You should stay with someone." Woody said.

"That's a good idea." Bug tacked on, before hesitantly adding. "I've got a spare room."

"What part of no one is safe around me did you guys not get?!" Nigel snapped. "If I stay with Bug, there's no assurance he won't go after him!"

"We'll have 24 hour surveliance Nigel." Woody assured him.

"Oh yes, cause it worked so bloody brilliantly last time." Nigel replied sarcastically.

"I know your frustrated Nigel. I don't blame you, I'm frustrated too. We just want to keep you safe. This guy targeted you, who knows how far he's willing to go."

"He probably wants to kill him." Bug said, ignoring the withering glance he got from Woody. "We'll have to keep a constant watch on him."

"I'm in the room." Nigel snapped, he took a deep breath and clenched his jaw.

"Nigel, I understand your worried about bringing your friends into this." Woody said, feeling horrible for the tall Englishman. "But Bug would be the safest person to go with. He keeps the lowest profile."

"And if he does find him?" Nigel asked, without looking at anyone. "Then what? He attacked your officer, he could find Bug. He could hurt him." The wounded officer was wheeled out of the room.

"He could kill you." Bug argued. "If there's constant survelance it'll be harder for him to access you. I have a spare room and the police station is only six blocks away. Just come stay with me."

"Nigel, I'm afraid you aren't going to get alot of choice in this." Woody said as gently as he could. Nigel's head snapped up and their eyes met. Woody watched as the englishman's face went blank.

"Fine. If anything happens to him, its on your hands too." Nigel said in a flat monotone. Woody and Bug exchanged a worried glance.

"What on earth happened?" Garret asked walking into the room.

"Frank Davis was here." Woody replied, Garret stiffened and looked to Nigel.

"He attacked the officer." Nigel said dully. "May I go?" Garret glanced at Woody, their eyes met and after a silent debate, he nodded breifly.

"Yes, everyone is here to take over. Bug you can go too." Garret said, catching Bug's eye. The look exchanged clearly read, to keep Nigel in his site.

"Come on, lets get your stuff and take you over to Bug's." Woody said in a forced voice. Nigel gathered his things.

"I'll be in later." He said to Garret as he walked by.

"He'll be ok." Bug mumbled, hurrying after the taller man. Woody looked at Garret helplessly.

"He's more concerned about putting any friends in danger than he is about himself. He's your guy, can't you talk to him?" Woody pleaded.

"He won't listen to me either. " Garret sighed. Woody sighed and nodded. He quickly hurried after the other two to escort them to Nigel's apartment and then to Bug's.

They had been busy, which was a godsend for Nigel, it kept him busy but he was exhausted. Lily walked into his office, to find him leaning heavily against the counter, a unused testing needle clutched in his hand.

"Nigel?" She called, not wanting to startle him.

"Hullo Luv." He replied, and she frowned. His eyes were flat and tired, and his posture was slumped, he exuded how tired he was. She reached out and touched his arm gently.

"Nigel, your exhausted...." She murmured. "Maybe you should go to Bug's."

"I'm fine." Nigel replied, though it was becoming increasingly obvious he wasn't. He blinked tiredly and found he was having increasing trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Dr. Macy wanted to know if the DNA tests were done yet."

"Yeah, I finished it last night." Nigel replied as he moved towards the file, He stumbled over his own feet and couldn't catch himself in time. He found himself kissing the ground. The muffled thump caused Lily to look back at him, and she reacted in surprise.

"NIGEL!" Lily yelled, rushing to him and kneeling next to him. His vision swam and he tried to push himself up right. Her yell had been loud enough to draw the attention of Garret who hurried into the room. Garret knelt down and helped the brit into a semi sitting position.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I don't know..." She lowered her voice and leaned a bit closer to him. "He's exhausted, look at him...."

"Come on Nigel." Garret said, helping pull the lanky man to his feet. "We have to talk." He lead the other man out of his office and into his own. Nigel sank down on the couch.

"When's the last time you slept or ate?" He asked in a tone that brooked no room for any games.

"I haven't been sleeping very well. A hour here, a half an hour there. I've been eating out of the vending machine mostly. Chips, candy...alot of coffee and tea." Garret's face drew into a disappointed scowl.

"Your going to eat something, and then your going to take a nap in here, then we're going to talk about your work schedual. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Nigel mumbled. Garret stood up and left Nigel alone in the room. He spoke breifly to Jordan and Lily assuring them both that Nigel would be fine. Nigel was dozing when he walked back in, and he jerked awake when the door shut.

"Eat this." He said handing him a peanut butter sandwich. Nigel did so, glancing up at Garret.

"I'm sorry." Nigel murmured. Garret looked at him and his face softened. Nigel was in distress, and anyone could see that. How anyone let him get this far he wasn't sure, he sighed a little.

"Nigel, I know things have been hard for you, and I know we've been asking alot of you recently, but you can't make yourself sick over it."

"Sorry." Nigel said again, his eyes dropping.

"Alright, sleep now. We'll talk more after you've slept for at least four hours." Nigel went to protest, but Garret cut him off with a look. Nigel nodded and Garret flicked off the lights. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching. Nigel curled up on the couch, it was to small for his lanky form and he pulled his knee's up. He was asleep almost immediatly. Garret watched the other man sleep, curled up in a miserable little ball. He had never seen Nigel look so miserable and somehow small. A frown lingered on his face as he slipped out of the room. With one last glance back, he walked down the hall, towards Nigel's office.


End file.
